1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to the field of interconnection wiring for, inter alia, network communications, more particularly to the repair of modular connectors typically used for, but not limited to network and general telecommunications applications.
2. Background of the Invention
Modular connectors, in particular a series of connectors commonly known as RJ-45, RJ-22, RJ-11 and related connectors are commonly used as computer network connectors and telephone connectors. These connectors are frequently connected and disconnected as equipment is moved or reconfigured. Laptops and other portable equipment are particularly subject to frequent plugging and unplugging of connectors. The modular connectors typically include a locking tab to hold the connector into the socket. The locking tab typically makes a familiar click as the connector is pushed into the socket. The locking tab is, however, fragile and easily broken off of the connector, leaving a connector that otherwise works, but is too easily removed from the socket and may fall out with the weight of the cable, leading to unreliable operation. Since modular connectors require special tools for proper installation on the cable, and because some cables require special pinouts, cables are usually not repaired, but rather replaced, which can be expensive.
Thus, there is a need for a simple way to repair modular connectors having a broken locking tab, potentially saving both time and expense.